comprometidos!
by nicole184
Summary: este es mi primer fic asi que leanlo please! dejen coment!soy primeriza ai que ayudemen con sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

¡Comprometidos!

CAP 1: En el autobus

Bella POV:

Era un mañana muy hermosa, presentía que algo iba a pasar y eso era raro, yo nunca presentia esas tipos de cosas. Me levante de mi cama sigilosamente para ir al cuarto de mis padres porque el dia anterior renne me habia quitado mi laptop por aver llegado tarde ala casa cuando abri la puerta no encontre amis padres, supuse que se abian ido a trabajar en estos ultimos 5meses no los podian ver seguido aveces los veia en las noches o los fines de semana, ya que ellos estaban muy ocupados en las empresas que yo cuando tenga los 18 años asumiria la presidensia. Yo queria estudiar literatura, yo queria escribir esa era mi pasíon era lo que me gustaba hacer, pero mis papás no queria que estudiara eso ellos queria que estudiara administración de empresas para que yo tomara la presidensia porque era la unica heredera de toda su fortuna, la HEREDERA UNIVERSAL eso era lo que me decian cada vez que podian.

En la unica que podia confiar era en mi Nanny Cristine, era la unica que me cuidaba, era practicamente mi madre, ella me cuida desde que era un bebé recién nacida, ella nunca tuvo hijos por eso decia que era como su propia hija y hablando del Rey de roma el diablo que se asoma o mejor dicho mi nana que se asoma.

-¿bella se puede saber que haces en la habitación de tus padres?-me dijo-sabes que no les gusta que entres en su habitación

-Si ya lo se nana-dije -solo queria mi laptop para terminar un trabajo

Me acorde que mis papás no le gustaba que huzmeara sus cosas.

-¿y porque esta tu laptop en la habitación de tus papas?-pregunto

- jajaaj-me puse nerviosa porque yo suponía que nana no sabía nada del castigo- se lo empreste ah Renne por que la suya se había malogrado—mentí, a mí no se me daba bien por mentir.

-Sabes que ati no se te da por mentir—me descubrio—y ya se sobre el castigo, pero por esta vez te voy a cubrir, anda saca tu computadora y bajas para que desayunes

al toque—le sonreí—gracias por cubrirme, I Love. En donde estara?—dije en voz baja.

-Esta en su armario—me dijo nana, me había escuchado, escuche a Nanny bajar las escaleras

Entre ala habitación y por raro que suene me sentí tranquila, recuerdo cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas me venia a la habitación de mis papás y me metia entre las frasadas y me deslisaba hasta la altura en donde estaban, ellos me abrazaban y me cantaban hasta que me dormía pero eso fue hasta que tuve los 10 años.

Abri su armario mas pequeño donde guardaban sus documentos, por que en esa habitacion su armario principal era la mitad de grande que esta habitacion, yo tenia un duplicado de la llave del armario , lo abrí y ahi vi que tenian un monton de la cosas que me habian quitado como mi celular,mi ipod,las llaves de mi futuro auto,y la cosa que estaba buscando(mi laptop) lo saque con cuidado sin mover nada de su sitio ,ya que Renne sabia donde estaba cada una de sus cosas.

-ahh! Mi adorado amigo—le dije así porque en el escribia todo lo que sentía era comi diario

Salí de la habitación con cuidado cerre la puerta y me dirigi ala cocina a tomar mi desayuno, cuando llegue ya Nanny habia servido el desayuno en la mesa.

Cuando termine de desayunar, cogí mi computadora para irme a mi habitación ah terminar la tarea que me habían dejado, pero antes de salir de la cocina le agradeci a nana por el desayuno.

-Gracias nanny, estubo delicioso—le agradecí

-de nada, anda ve ah terminar tu tarea—dijo sonriendo

Subí a mi habitación a prender la compu y terminar lo que tenia que hacer, cuando termine encendi la impresora

-ah! Terminee—dije estirandome

Mientras que las hojas se imprimian, me fui al baño a llenar la tina con agua caliente, todavía tenía dos horas para ir ala escuela, cuando termino de llenar el agua en la tina cogi el frasco de vidrio donde había sales minerales, también cogí el frasco de burbujas y me meti en el agua a relajar un rato mis musculos porque el dia anterior Alice me habia llevado a rastras al centro comercial. Alice era mi mejor amiga, ella era una compradora compulsiva.

Cuando tuve la piel arrugada como el de una pasa, Sali de la tina me puse mi bata, me enrolle la cabeza con una toalla, al salir vi en la cama mi uniforme tendida en mi cama, hoy me tocaba el uniforme completo ya que en los otros dias podia ir como sea. El uniforme consistia en una falda a medio muslo de color negro,blusa blanca con las mangas bonbacho,saco negro con la insignia del colegio bordada en el lado izquierdo, medias hasta encima de la rodilla,botas negras de taco aguja y corbata de moño color rojo. Termine de arreglarme el uniforme pero al llegar a mi cabello no sabia que hacer con el, mi cabello era siempre un dilema para mi ,solo lo cepille y lo deje suelto y liso,agarre la mochila que estaba en la silla de mi escritorio y baje al comedor para comer algo antes de irme a la escuela.

-Nanny que hay de comer?—pregunte

-Bisteck con pure de patata—dijo—y de postre helado de chocolate. Tus favoritos

-Yumi,Yumi!—dije sentandome en la silla

Al termine me dirigi al cuarto de baño a cepillarme los dientes.

-¡ah!verdad, Bella te tendras que ir en autobus—me dijo mi nana

-¿WHAT? —grite enojada- ¿porqueee?

-Tu madre se llevo al chofer porque lo va necesitar en todo el dia—me explico

-PERO PORQUE NO SE LLEVO SU AUTO?—grite—Ó PORQUE NO SE LA LLEVO MI PAPÁ?

- Mi niña no te enojes—me quiso tranquilizar—su auto esta en el mecanico y tu padre salio de viaje

-AHHH! Ok me voy en autobus—refunfuñe cogiendo mi mochila que se me habia caido del hombro cuando nana me dijo sobre lo del chofer

Sali de las casa hechando humo a tomar ese maldito autobus. Me subi a ese maldito autobus que era tambien el unico que me llevaba a la escuela pague el estupido pasaje y fui a buscar un asiento, el unico asiento que era disponible era el de atras a lado de un chico de pelo color bronce y unos ojos color esmeralda, me sente a su lado al darme cuenta vi su uniforme y su insignia era el de mi escuela, el chico parecia un año mayor que yo y supuse que estaba en 4°año.

Me di cuenta tambien que el chico me estaba observando pero lo que me asusto fue su mirada era como si me despreciara mejor voltee mi mirada ,entonces escuche la cancion PARTY IN USA de miley cyrus que provenia de mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo de mi saco ,conteste sin saber quien era.

-Diga?

-Bella,soy Alice—me dijo—en donde diablos estas?

- ahh! Estoy en un autobus porque Renee se llevo al chofer y no tuve otro remedio que irme en autobus- explique

- Y porque no me llamaste? yo hubiera ido ah recogerte

- se me olvido,ademas estoy a unas calles de la escuela asi que no te preocupes!- le dije

-Esta bien-suspiro alice- pero me llamas cuando estes en la estación para ir a recogerte e ir juntas

-no va ah ser necesario,yo puedo llegar sola-lo que mas odiaba era ser el centro de atención

-ah no! eso si que no!- dijo enojada

- ya ya no te enojes!- esa era mi frase favorita del chavo jajaj- te llamo-colgando el telefono

Me puse como tomate al ver al chico de cabellos cobrizos me miraba con una sonrisa medio torcidas.

Al llegar baje con cuidado ya que yo no estaba acostumbrada bajar de un autobus. Camino lo mas rapido posible para llegar a la escuela.

Al llegar encontre a una duende hechando humo

-Te dije que me llamaras-dijo irritada

- y yo te dije que no te preocuparas-tambien le dije irritada

- y si te pasaba algo?- me puso una crita de perro regañado

-no me iba pasar nada , duende era solo unas calles- le dije ya calmada

- lo siento- susurro

- no te procupes, pero ahora asi corramos q llegamos tarde a la clase.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP2: caída, cafetería , disculpas y huida

Bella POV:

Salimos corriendo para llegar a la primera clase ya que el profesor Muñoz no era de aguantar a los tardones.

Menos mal que llegamos antes que el profe, nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás y pusimos atención a la clase nosotras no éramos de poner atención pero esta semana estamos en finales de bimestre y se venían los exámenes

Al terminar la clase no me di cuenta que en la puerta estaba parado el hermano de Alice: Emmett, era como un oso grislie su pelo era todo rizado y negro el era un año mayor que nosotras

-hey! Alice—saludo con su mano—ven necesito hablar contigo

-Voy!—le dijo—Bella nos vemos en la clase—se despidio

Iba saliendo del salon cuando senti que me topaba con alguien, haciéndome caer al suelo

-Auch!-dije parandome del suelo, levante mi rostro para ver con quien me habia topado y hecho caer al suelo sin pedir disculpas.

-Ten cuidado—me dijo el mismo chico del autobús. Sin más se fue ni una misera disculpa. Estaba que hechaba humo cuando se fue y no se disculpo.

Entre a la clase y vi a alice sentada en los asientos de atras esperandome.

-bella que tienes? Estas con una cara de pocos amigos –me susurro ya que el profesor barner habia entrado

-de ahi te cuento—le dije

Termino la clase y nos dirigimos ala cafeteria a comprar nuestros almuerzos. Alice compro un refresco y un sanduich de manteca de maní, yo una limonada y una manzana no tenia mucho apetito tras la caida que me puso en verguenza al frente de mis conpañeros .Pagamos los almuerzo cogimos las fuentes y nos sentamos en una meza a esperar nuestros amigos que fueron apareciendo uno por uno: el primero fue emmett con su novia Rosalie ella era como una modelo tenia un cuerpaso que hacia babear a cualquier chico, tenia el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas junto con alice .Tras de ellos venia Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rosalie él tenía el cabello de igual de rubio sus ojos también era azules por eso eran gemelos dahh. Jasper era el novio de Alice.

Emmett cuando nos vio vino corriendo como un niño cuando ve su enorme regalo de navidad y nos dio un enorme abrazo de oso que casi no asfixia, rose nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, Jasper dio a Alice un casto bezo pero apasionado a la vez y a mí una simple sonrisa. Todos se sentaron y estuvimos hablando de las clases sin faltar que yo abrí mi bocota diciendo que me había caído por culpa de un chico y no falto que Emmett se estuviera burlando de mí. Pero Emm paro de reírse para llamar a un tal "EDWARD"

-Oie Edward ven siéntate con nosotros—le dijo, voltee para saber quién era el tal Edward y para mi sorpresa era el chico del autobús que me hizo caer. El chico camino hacia nosotros un poco timido

- Jasper, rose—saludo, seguro estaba en una de sus clases

-Ven te presento a mi hermana Alice y nuestra querida bella—nos presentó Emmett—chicas les presento Edward masen

-un placer me llamo Alice soy hermana de Emmett y novia de jazz—le estiro su mano y el acepto el saludo-

- ella es bella—me presento el estiro su mano yo solo lo mire

-bella no seas malcriada saluda—me regaño Jasper

-primero que se disculpe por haberme hecho caer—le dije con cara de poco amigos

-así que el que te hizo caer al suelo fue Eddy—dijo emm

-si el que me hizo caer y no me ayudo a pararme ni se disculpó—dije mirando al chico que estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-lo siento no fue mi intención tirarte , no ayudarte y disculparme—vi que en sus ojos lo decía en serio de que estaba arrepentido

-disculpas aceptadas—estire mi mano—yo soy bella

-encantado—agarro mi mano al sujetar mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer por mi cuerpo pero al soltarla sentía que necesitaba su calor

Toda la hora del almuerzo me la pase roja porque emmy se puso hacer bromas con mi caída del día de hoy cuando toco el timbre todos nosotros nos quedamos sentados a esperar que todos salieran. El primero en salir fue Edward

-nos vemos—dijo levantando su mano

-mm no quiero ir a clases—dijo rosalie

-que les toca—les pregunte a los tres porque ellos tenían la misma clase

-literatura—dijeron los tres a la vez

-yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir a clase—me dijo Alice

-entonces a donde nos vamos?

-vamos a mi casa, nuestros padres están de viaje y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos—dijo Jasper—además se pueden quedar ya que mañana es sábado .

- por mi está bien—dije

-yo tengo que avisar a mis padres-dijo Alice—Emmett tu teléfono

-por qué?

- porque a mí me quitaron el celular-le tendió la mano para que le dé el celular el ala mala gana le dio el celular a su hermana

-bella acompáñame-dijo cogiéndome del brazo

Caminamos hasta parque que había en el colegio mientras Alice llamaba a esme para avisarle que no iba a ir llegar hoy día a su casa que se quedaría en casa de rose porque íbamos hacer una pijamada, mientras hablaban me puse a caminar ,cuando iba a regresar vi a Edward sentado en el césped todo pensativo .iba ir a su lado a pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento del día de hoy pero Alice salió de nose donde gritando

-BELLA-grito la pequeña duende

-shh! Calla alice—dije sonrojada porque edward nos estaba mirando

-vamos emm y jazz nos esperan –dijo

-Y rose?

-se fue primero

-ok-le dije con un asentimiento esta no era la primera vez que nos evadimos de clases –anda tu primero yo te alcanzo

Alice me miro raro pero no le dio importancia .vi a Edward pararse corri para poder hablar con el

-hola—salude

-hola, porque no estás en clases?—pregunto

-me evadí—sonreí— quería disculparme por cómo me puse contigo y en verdad no fue tu culpa por haberme caído fui yo no estuve atenta—le dije

-no te preocupes, yo no te ayude ni a levantarte—me sonrió con una sonrisa provocadora

-y tu porque tampoco estas en clase?

-el profesor no llego—eso era raro porque el profesor banner nunca faltaba a sus clases

-a ya! Oye no sé si quieres salir conmigo como disculpa de roche que te hice frente a mi amigos—le pregunte dudosa si los chicos quieran que lleve ah Edward a la casa de hale

-yo—indicándose con el dedo

-si a quien mas

-cuando?—pregunto

-ahora—sonreí—vamos

-ahora? Pero si nos atrapan—dudo

-no nada que ver ya lo hemos hecho un millón de veces

-pero y mis cosa y las clases?

Por las clases un te preocupes los profesores no lo reportan solo les interesan el dinero de nuestros padres—le dije la verdad porque así era ah ellos no les interesan enseñar si no el buen pago que le daban todos los meses—y por tu cosas vamos por ellos que también tengo que recoger los míos.

-vamos!—le pregunte

-vamos

Al llegar a los casilleros, vi que en el mío había una nota pegada que decía: "**te espero en el aparcamiento, apúrate no demores**"

Recogimos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento donde nos esperaban Alice, Emmett y Jasper.

-hola chicos!—ellos voltearon a verme y se sorprendieron al verme al lado de Edward –no les molesta que invite ah Edward ¿verdad?

-no claro que no—contestaron a coro

- & entonces que esperamos les't go— les dije –y en que auto iremos?

-yo voy con mi jazz—hablo alice—tu vete con emmett

-mejor hacemos esto tu vete con jasper y emmett en el jep y tú me emprestas tu auto—puse ojitos de perrito triste

-QUE? No, no TÙ no tienes licencia—dijo ahora jasper

-es cierto bella tu no tienes licencia—dijo alice

-please, please,please,please Alice—puse un puchero made in Alice—tu sabes ,mejor que nadie que yo manejo mejor que ellos—dije indicando a emmett y jazz

- está bien, pero será la primera y ultima vez –estiro su mano con las llaves de su **Porsche** 911 Yellow

Cogi las llaves y a la vez el brazo de Edward

-yo voy con el—el me miro sorprendido, pero yo le giñe el ojo. Subi al auto y abri la puerta del copiloto

-entra!—le dije a Edward que segui parado como un tonto—venga! Entra! Yo manejo mejor que ellos no te preocupes

El entro al auto y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, yo sonrei al ver la cara que tenia , encendí el auto y arranque a toda velocidad dejando a los otros atrás.


End file.
